


Pretty when you cry

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkfic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West, One-Sided Hartley Rathaway/Eobard Thawne, UST, Violence, major pairing is eobarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Сейчас Барри хранит вырезки из газет о «той ночи» и осторожно подпускает Эобарда к ним, по-прежнему не любя, когда кто-то разбирает детали этого памятного убийства. Тоун говорит: «Это нормально, Барри. Я бы тоже хотел найти того, кто разрушил мне жизнь».





	Pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> 9/5/2019 — переписано.

**1.**

Эобард не знает, с чего все началось: с борьбы с Флэшем, с убийства Норы Аллен или с наблюдений за страданиями мальчишки Барри Аллена со стороны. Было здесь что-то от вечной проблемы курицы и яйца: кто ранил другого первым? — и никакая учёная степень не спасает его от незнания.

Тоун должен признать это одним из своих достижений: труп детектива Джо Уэста с дырой в груди его стараниями валяется в прихожей, в мусорном баке — примитивное оружие XX века с отпечатками Льюиса Снарта на нем, а на столе в гостиной лежат разбросанные по нему бумаги с отрывочными записями, написанные явно в спешке и почерком детектива; в камине догорают остатки, но не так, чтобы их потом не смогли найти, а на столе, рядом с холодильником, стоит полупустая бутылка из-под пива, на которой тоже можно найти ДНК Снарта. Сомнений возникнуть не должно: что такого незаурядного? — убийство с явным мотивом, а репутация бывшего копа, уже отсидевшего два срока, известна всем проживающим в этой местности.

У самого Снарта на этот вечер алиби нет: его дети находятся в школе для трудных подростков и вернутся домой не раньше девяти вечера; компания Снарта не «прикроет» его из тихой ненависти к бывшему лидеру, а сам Льюис находится где-то на вершине своих мизерных фантазий, приняв совершенно случайно три таблетки экстази вместо ужина. Все было идеально, оставалось лишь ждать результатов и вовремя объявиться со своим заявлением на опеку в суде. Единственный неучтенный фактор — Айрис Уэст, и Эобард не знает, что делать с этой мелкой девчонкой. Суд будет относиться к нему более благосклонно, если он возьмёт к себе и её, но она может помешать — качественно помешать — его планам из-за её связи с Алленом. Эобард приходит к выводу, что убить её не вариант, так как она слишком важна для будущего. «Ради всего святого, — думает он, — Неужели нет никого, кто мог бы удочерить девчонку!» Тоун знает, что у неё есть родственники по материнской линии, но они, все как один, безответственны — суд признаёт их непригодными. Девчонку можно было бы отправить в интернат, но Эобард не может точно предсказать, чем закончится её отдаление от Аллена.

Он пробыл в этом времени всего ничего, но уже ненавидит этот век, полный глупости, людей и бюрократии. Несмотря на то, что его будущее было далеко от утопии и скорее даже скучно — стерильно, — оно было его, и он привык к нему, к его людям. Подумать только, у него даже осталась семья.

Тоун переступает через труп Уэста и, оставив дверь незапертой, покидает дом, озираясь по сторонам, — здесь не время для размышлений. Пройдя два квартала, Эобард выбрасывает в урну чёрные перчатки с ещё не застывшей на них темно-бордовой, еле выделяющейся на ткани кровью (его ладони покрываются едва видными розоватыми влажными следами, и он непроизвольно трёт их друг о друга, чтобы от них избавиться), а затем, пройдя ещё немного, избавляется от черной куртки. Шею тут же обдает холодным ветром, который приходит откуда-то из-за спины, и Тоун поскорее ловит такси, чтобы добраться до дома, не так давно купленного на деньги Уэллса; дома, который он все ещё не желает называть своим.

Скоро начнётся битва за опеку мальчишки — Эобард предвкушающе ухмыляется, внезапно представив, будто труп детектива Уэста найдёт не кто-нибудь, а сам Барри Аллен. Сломанный смертью мальчик прибежит плакаться к лже-кумиру, а Эобард будет наслаждаться каждым моментом его страданий. Жаль ему становится лишь от того факта, что он не может убить Генри.

***

Судья моментально решает отдать мальчишку в его руки (однако не так быстро, как ему бы того хотелось), потому что конкуренции, если за таковую считать какую-то дальнюю родственницу, и вовсе нет. Имидж потерявшего жену молодого перспективного учёного (Уэллсу было всего лишь под тридцать) успешно завоевывает все симпатии и, на удивление, даже не вызывает вопросов.

Сначала им дают немного пообщаться до суда, в приюте, где временно находится Аллен. Тот недоверчиво воспринимает его неожиданно возникшую кандидатуру на опекунство (и Эобард бы разочаровался, если бы Флэш не воспринял это таким образом), несмотря на явную радость в глазах оттого что ему не придётся числиться в системе патронатного воспитания.

Барри Аллен выглядит всего лишь невысоким мальчиком, совершенно не несущим своим видом угрозы, с красными от слёз глазами и обкусанными губами. Эобард представляет, как мог бы выглядеть Флэш из этой временной линии в будущем: будет ли его взгляд таким же самоуверенным и почти насмешливым?

 — Я знал твою маму однажды, Барри, — начинает он осторожно, отводит взгляд от Барри на однотонную стену светло-персикового цвета, точно он вспоминает Нору, и мельком улыбается. — Мы не были крепкими друзьями, к сожалению, но она оставила мне несколько хороших воспоминаний, так что… Я просто не мог позволить себе жить дальше, зная, что её сын будет переезжать из одной семьи в другую.

Когда Тоун говорит, что понимает, что чувствует Барри, тот уходит от темы, показывая свою уязвимость, — о, эти поджатые детские губы, сморщенное в печали и тоске на пару секунд лицо и робкое разглядывание ботинок вместо прямого взгляда! Эобард рассказывает «свою историю», нарочито запинается в слишком лёгком для произношения «Тесс» и вслух предполагает, что авария была подстроена. Он даже не лжёт Аллену в лицо. Барри кивает и говорит, что к нему тоже никто не прислушивается, а полицейские и психотерапевты уверены в том, что маму убил папа — но он «был там и (клянусь) видел Человека В Желтом». Тоун искренне отвечает, что верит ему. Он говорит, что хочет стать Барри семьёй, но не станет заменять настоящего отца и препятствовать их общению — Барри улыбается, а Эобард не может дышать от удовольствия. Маска соскользает на мгновение: взгляд полон ненавистного ему самому восхищения.

Тоун забирает Барри и его вещи из временного приюта, вместе они едут к Уэллсу домой, и Эобард не может придумать ничего более захватывающего, что происходило бы с ним на неделе, чем эта поездка. Барри нервничает, да и он, признаться, не очень спокоен: постоянно оглядывается на мальчика, который прижат к заднему сидению ремнем безопасности, через зеркало, наблюдает за его любопытным и в то же время грустным и задумчивым выражением лица. Тоун легко читает его эмоции: линия губ неровная и немного подрагивающая, кожа бледная, а взгляд мечется туда-сюда от окна к сидящему впереди Эобарду. Аллен уже не так боится неизвестности, к тому же, уважает его как учёного и человека, на которого следует равняться, а также ценит его доброту и задается логичным вопросом: «Почему — из всех — я?»

Они прибывают в дом, Тоун доставляет сумки с вещами в комнату Аллена, по пути показывая тому расположение помещений. Мальчик впечатлён.  
Барри удивляется, как много Эобард готовит еды и сколько на столе сладостей, и Тоун замирает перед тем, как ответить какими-то размытыми формулировками, что работа мозга — самая напряженная, и ему нужно хорошо питаться. Барри удовлетворен таким ответом, хотя ему непривычно (мальчишка наверняка вспоминает то, как родители обязательно заставляли сперва есть невкусную «полезную» еду, потому что что-то в нём неуловимо изменяется, и Эобард доволен тем, что буквально все, что он делает для Флэша, вызывает в Барри ностальгию и боль), а затем наступает слегка неловкое молчание, пока они едят.

Хотя, скорее, ест только он: Барри почти не притрагивается к своей тарелке, предпочитая перекладывать еду из одного конца в другой, тихо постукивая по ней ложкой.

 — Тебе следует поесть, Барри, — говорит Тоун мягко и пододвигает тарелку чуть ближе к мальчику. — Я знаю, что тебе не хочется и что тебе кажется, будто это не имеет смысла, но это поможет, я обещаю, — Эобард смотрит на Аллена, который всё ещё держит свой взгляд устремлённым вниз, и вздыхает.

 — Ты знаешь, что такое дофамин? — Барри мельком оглядывает его, будто говоря тем самым: «Я не такой глупый». — Он вырабатывается в твоём организме, когда ты ешь определённые продукты. И чем выше у тебя содержание этого гормона, тем лучше тебе становится. Твои родители хотели бы, чтобы тебе было хорошо, Барри. Я знаю, что… — Тоун на секунду задумывается над формулировкой, — сейчас их нет рядом с тобой, но разве это повод их расстраивать?

Аллену не по себе, это видно, но он всё же доедает свою порцию (пусть это и занимает полчаса), и Эобард решает не трогать его неделю, чтобы тот привык к новой обстановке. Тоун проявляет то, что считает милосердием, к тому, кого ненавидит, и что-то гадкое, но оттого почему-то приятное, селится в его раздробленном альтернативой лентой времени сердце.

Барри быстро решает запереться в своей комнате, чтобы разобрать вещи — и, наверняка, поплакать в тишине и одиночестве. Эобард с шумом вздыхает, поднимается к себе в кабинет и включает запись с видеокамеры. Предположение подтверждено, и Тоун чувствует удовлетворение — и отчего-то собственную ничтожность, если он опустился до того, что начинает наслаждаться подобными вещами.

«Но это — Флэш, — напоминает он себе. — Он всегда будет исключением».

Барри не выходит из комнаты до самого вечера, пока Эобард не зовёт его на ужин, и перед сном Тоун заходит в «убежище» Барри, чтобы нарушить его покой, но привить чувство безопасности.

 — Я знаю, что тебе не пять лет, но ты прошёл через многое, и тебе нужна поддержка. Я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, — говорит он, поправляя одеяло и поглаживая Аллена по плечу.

Мальчишка благодарен — о, он настолько радуется этому ничтожному дружественному прикосновению, что Эобард морщится в отвращении. Не подходящий к интерьеру тёпло-жёлтый, скорее персиковый и вовсе не согревающий, свет от ночника показывает Аллену его хмурое, полное чуть подрагивающих теней лицо.

 — Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, Барри, — добавляет Тоун, когда видит, что мальчишка уже почти погрузился в сон.  
Он не выключает свет, когда выходит, точно знает о страхе Барри остаться потерянным в одиночестве.

***

Эобард крайне занят проектом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, основы которого должны быть проложены уже через год, а сами лаборатории примут достаточно надёжный облик через три-четыре года максимум. Эобарду кажется, что у него не хватит терпения достичь последней стадии.

Он стабильно приносит еду, а сегодня взял и вещи из старого дома Алленов, где пока никто не живёт. Мальчишка просит отвезти его к отцу, и Эобард, стараясь изо всех сил удержать мягкий тон, отказывает, ссылаясь на собственную занятость и дальнюю дорогу. «Позже», — обещает он, но видит, с какой злостью и силой Барри наступает пятками на пол, забираясь к себе в комнату. Тоун, положив одну ногу под себя, забирается на диван в гостиной и продолжает додумывать необходимые для строительства здания мелочи.

Эобарду кровь из носа нужно сделать так, чтобы С.Т.А.Р. Лабс оставались не тронутыми временем, а записей самого Уэллса, кроме пары чертежей, не осталось. Ему придётся проектировать все по памяти, а там, где это невозможно, — по своему усмотрению. Его внутренний голос, звучащий с металлом и вибрациями, — голос оригинального Флэша — издевательски твердит, что что-то должно пойти не так.

Когда Тоун осознает, что время уже позднее, то, как и всегда, проникает в спальню Барри, ощутимо — так, чтобы было заметно его присутствие, — поправляет одеяло, слегка поглаживая мальчика по плечу, и запирает за собой дверь, оставив гореть тусклый светильник, забранный из старой комнаты Аллена.

Тоун почти не появляется в доме три дня — ему нужно договориться со спонсорами, и он приходит где-то в восемь вечера, полный злобы и угрожающий сорваться на мальчишку. Ему приходится успокаивать себя глупыми и бессмысленными монотонными отсчетами: один, два, три, четыре, пять…

Аллен все ещё боится с ним разговаривать, но явно хочет что-то спросить. Эобард старается завязать разговор, но все, что не пугает мальчишку, — наука и его работа — слишком ограничено. Тоун выбирает слова очень осторожно, смотрит на лицо Барри и считает про себя — шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять… — как же ему хочется вернуть свою былую скорость!

Тоун разделывает индейку, в ушах дико неудобные наушники, подключенные к MP3-плееру, и он не замечает стоящей в доме тишины. Эобард зовёт Аллена на кухню, когда стол накрыт, но никто из комнаты не выходит. Он проверяет её и, сомкнув челюсти, едва слышно бормочет: «Идиот», — а потом метает перекинутое через плечо полотенце на пол. Он не знает, кого винить правильнее: себя за недосмотр или Аллена за беспечность и упрямость — так что он делает и то, и другое. Но одно он может сказать точно: сегодня он сорвёт с себя кусочек застывшей поверх его настоящего лица маски.

Тоун в который раз поминает всуе Флэша из будущего, из-за которого он утратил скорость, но не особое чувство времени, свойственное лишь спидстерам. До тюрьмы на машине он добирается за час — а мог бы за несколько секунд, и эта медлительность раздражает его до того, что он всю поездку нервно стучит пальцами по рулю; Барри все ещё говорит с Генри, когда Тоун замечает его и понимает, что Аллен находится в этом месте немногим больше его. В этом времени на разговор с преступником давали куда меньше минут, чем в его родном двадцать пятом веке, и Эобард чувствует удовлетворение от того, что, сколько бы Барри ни приходил посещать отца, этого всегда будет недостаточно.

Первое, что замечает Тоун, когда встречается с ребёнком глазами, — размазанные по лицу Барри слёзы и крайне печальное выражение лица, которое он сейчас не скрывает и не подавляет. Тоуну физически становится хорошо от этого, и он прячет собственную радость за импульсивным нервным жестом, касаясь ладонью плеча мальчишки.

Эобард берет Аллена за руку и ведёт в машину, чтобы оставить на заднем сидении. Барри медлит, явно нервничает, но находится в состоянии, которое Эобард про себя называет «делай со мной что хочешь, но я хотя бы поговорил с отцом». Детское упрямое лицо Аллена впервые доказывает Тоуну связь мальчишки с Флэшем из будущего.

***

 — Это было глупо, — говорит Эобард, будучи за рулём и не получая должной реакции в ответ. Он решает повременить.

 — Ты мог пострадать, — говорит Эобард после наскоро подогретого ужина. — Или ты забыл о том, что случилось с твоей матерью и детективом Уэстом?

Наконец, Барри реагирует.

 — Я просто хотел поговорить с моим папой! Ты обещал отвести меня к нему! Я ненавижу тебя!  
Эобард присаживается возле Барри: опускается напротив него так, что их лица находятся на одном уровне; ладони опускаются на коленки мальчишки, и он эмоционально отвечает:

 — Я бы отвез тебя к нему, если бы не был занят работой. Господи, я и не знал, что ты настолько безответственный и эгоистичный, — он непроизвольно сжимает ладони. — Ты мог хотя бы оставить записку в знак уважения моих чувств, а не оставлять меня в неведении. И просто к сведению: я планировал дать тебе поговорить с ним на выходных, — блефует он и видит, как выражение лица Барри изменяется с воинственного на удивлённое.

 — Я не знал… — говорит Барри крайне тихо и виновато.

 — Ты не знал? — повторяет за ним Эобард. — Помнишь, что ты говорил мне на нашу первую встречу? Ты сказал, что твой отец невиновен, но твою мать убили; Барри, человека, который хотел тебя усыновить, тоже убили. Кто знает, насколько безопасно тебе находиться на улице одному? — Эобард вновь сжимает ладони и видит, что мальчишке становится некомфортно и почти больно (Аллен немного ссутуливается и дергается, а руки его стремятся успокоить больное место, поэтому задевают пальцы Тоуна, а затем резко и нервно убираются за спину), но Эобард не отступает. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты научился доверять мне, Барри. Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

Мальчишка кивает, и Эобард улыбается, уменьшая давление на его колени. Тоун почти ласково хватает лицо Барри за подбородок и заставляет того посмотреть на него.

 — Пообещай мне, что ты будешь говорить мне обо всём, что тебя беспокоит, Барри: чего ты хочешь, чего боишься, что любишь и что ненавидишь, — я хочу это знать, — говорит Эобард. — Пообещай мне, — он повторяет.

Аллен тихо бормочет: «Обещаю», — и Эобард улыбается, выпускает мальчишку из рук и поднимается.

 — Я не ненавижу тебя, не на самом деле, — оправдывается Барри, подразумевая извинение, а затем Тоун видит, как начинают слезиться глаза Аллена, которые тот тут же протирает ладонью. Эобард уже хочет спросить, в чём причина такой реакции, но Барри опережает его: — Господи, это последнее, что я сказал Джо… перед тем, как его…

Барри замолкает, не способный завершить предложение, и Тоун с восхищением смотрит на то, как мальчик пытается бороться со слезами, вызванными виной и тяжестью груза молчания, которое тот впервые нарушил.

 — Барри, детектив Уэст совершенно точно знал, что ты на самом деле не имел это в виду, — говорит он самым мягким тоном, на который способен.

 — Но я имел это в виду, — признаётся Барри шёпотом, почти неслышно, и у Эобарда вновь захватывает дыхание от того, каким сломанным на самом деле является ребёнок. — Он арестовал моего папу и не давал мне с ним видеться.  
Тоун вдруг заново понимает: он может заставить Аллена любить его, слушать каждое его слово с восхищением и делать всё, что только захочет от мальчика, — если он будет достаточно терпелив.

 — Но сейчас ты осознаёшь, что Джо всего лишь делал свою работу, Барри, и Джо тоже знал, что в конце концов ты поймёшь это. Он был слишком умён на свою голову, но он видел, что ты не желал ему зла — не по-настоящему, — успокаивает Тоун и сравнивает себя с детективом: — Я тоже всего лишь делал свою работу, и ты знаешь это, не так ли? Иногда я могу задерживаться или тебе может показаться, будто я игнорирую тебя, Барри, но ты должен знать, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, неважно, ненавидишь ли ты меня по-настоящему или нет (и я надеюсь, что всё-таки больше «нет», чем «да»), — он улыбается и подталкивает Аллена за плечо, направляя к гостиной.

 — Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь стану тебя ненавидеть, — серьёзно отвечает ему Барри. — Ты всегда был добрым ко мне, и… ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю… и ты понимаешь меня.

 — Хорошо, — говорит он, — поверю тебе на слово. Хочешь посмотреть телевизор? — переводит он тему и, когда Барри кивает, передаёт тому пульт, позволяя выбрать программу (и на самом деле не зная больше двух каналов из десятков существующих в этом веке).

Это странно, думает Эобард, но его холодная ярость будто иссякает за время просмотра «Дискавери», когда Барри молча прислоняется к его плечу, а желание заставить Флэша страдать совершенно не проявляет себя, когда Аллен порой комментирует происходящее, озвучивая то очевидное, что Тоуну давно известно, — и он поддаётся, отвечает на эти комментарии и настолько забывается, что даже рассказывает об одном из открытий, которое будет сделано лишь десять лет спустя. Позже он думает, что Барри Аллен — искуснейший манипулятор, который только притворяется испуганным мальчиком, лишь бы не осознавать свою грубую ошибку; впрочем, Барри её не замечает.

Эобард проводит целую неделю, изучая историю XX века, чтобы больше не допускать промахов: он заучивает идиомы, разбирает новости науки и даже политики, но всё-таки допускает ещё одну ошибку — считает, будто одного разговора и совместного просмотра телевизора тем же вечером может быть достаточно на какое-то время.

Барри Аллен — глупый, упрямый маленький мальчик, который жаждет его внимания, — сбегает из дома повторно, всего через неделю, видимо, считая, что он может решать что-то самостоятельно. Тоун смеётся про себя, со скрытым желанием убить смотрит на Генри через стекло после того, как вежливо просит Барри подождать. Эобард говорит, что знал Нору («Странно, что она никогда не упоминала вас, доктор». — «В самом деле? Это, действительно, странно; впрочем, мы не виделись довольно долгое время»), что он может привозить его сына каждые выходные, если сам не будет занят («Так, значит, вы не верите в то, что я убил свою жену? И не против того, что Барри приходит в свободное время сюда, а не на игровую площадку с другими детьми?» — «Барри может быть очень… настойчив, к тому же, вы не создаёте впечатление хладнокровного убийцы. И я не возражаю, это вы его отец, доктор Аллен, не я»).

 — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы Барри жил своей жизнью, — говорит Генри напоследок. — Возможно, будет лучше, если он перестанет приходить сюда. Просто… держите его в безопасности, подальше от всего этого.

 — Мы оба хотим лучшего для Барри, доктор Аллен, — отвечает Тоун. — Я постараюсь, но не могу ничего обещать, вы знаете мальчика лучше, чем я: если я стану удерживать его от вас, с него станется сбегать до тех пор, пока он не найдёт способ вытащить вас отсюда.

 — Это правда, — тот печально улыбается и едва перебивает своим мягким голосом звонок, оповещающий об истечении времени, — но я рад, что у него есть вы, доктор Уэллс. И зовите меня Генри.

Генри Аллен — хороший человек, решает Тоун; Генри Аллен уже смирился со своей судьбой, и он настолько глубоко заботится о сыне, что фактически готов вычеркнуть себя из его жизни. Эобард может исполнить это последнее желание заключённого. В конце концов, их интересы совпадают в этом вопросе.

Но сначала нужно подождать.

***

Тоун провожает Барри в его комнату, садится на край кровати, пару раз хлопает по месту рядом с собой и, когда Аллен садится возле него, говорит:

 — Ты знаешь, что я не желаю тебе зла, но я не могу не обращать внимание на твои непродуманные поступки, — начинает он и не видит в лице Барри понимания. — Это значит, что ты будешь наказан, — поясняет он.

 — И что, теперь я месяц не буду смотреть телевизор из-за того, что увиделся с отцом? Ты обещал мне…

 — Нет, я не злюсь из-за того, что ты сбежал к своему отцу, — перебивает он. — Ты ушёл и не сказал мне, куда собрался. Мне казалось, ты тоже обещал мне кое-что, Барри. Или ты забыл об этом так быстро?

Барри упрямо молчит.

 — Иногда, чтобы человек понял какую-то вещь, — говорит Тоун и обхватывает ссутулившегося мальчишку за плечи, — нужно показать ему пример. Представь, что меня никогда не было в твоей жизни. Где бы ты был сейчас — без меня? Возможно, с какой-нибудь бедной приёмной семьёй, согласившейся взять тебя только ради пособия от государства; может, ты бы до совершеннолетия переезжал из города в город, от одной семьи к другой, и всем им была бы безразлична твоя судьба, твоё здоровье, оценки и уж тем более желания. Я забочусь о тебе, о твоём будущем, разве не так? — он чуть наклоняется. — Ты должен был уже понять это, Барри… но иногда слов недостаточно, чтобы полностью сделать это, — Эобард кончиками пальцев поворачивает опущенную голову Аллена в свою сторону и заставляет посмотреть того в его глаза. — Ты же согласен со мной, правильно, Барри?

Мальчик кивает, до конца не понимая, что подразумевает Тоун, и делает он это скорее по инерции, опираясь на внутреннее ощущение правоты более взрослого человека (имеющего, ко всему прочему, учёную степень и множество наград), присущее, наверное, почти всем одиннадцатилетним.

 — Это хорошо, Барри. Я рад, что мы можем найти понимание.

Затем Тоун опрокидывает его на спину, переворачивает на живот и говорит — Аллен дёргается, — что он должен быть благодарен за его, Харрисона, доброту.

 — Можешь ли ты понять, что я чувствовал, когда не мог найти тебя, Барри? Мысль о том, что ты можешь быть в опасности, ранила меня почти физически, — произносит он и с силой опускает свою ладонь вниз. — Не сопротивляйся, Барри, я не хочу ранить тебя, и ты это знаешь.

Эобард делает несколько шлепков под тихие вскрики, которые постепенно становятся громче, — как же ему хорошо в этот момент! Ему не хочется останавливаться, лишь бы слышать эти милые слуху звуки, впрочем, являющиеся таковыми лишь от «вставшей» перед глазами картинки-воспоминания о Флэше. Барри кусает подушку, чтобы не расплакаться: родители никогда не наказывали его таким образом, и сама мысль о тех, кого сейчас нет рядом с ним, уже причиняет боль. Тоун знает, что у него тяжёлая рука, но никакие удары не могут сравниться с воспоминаниями, которые бьют один раз — так, что у Барри вышибает весь воздух из лёгких, а в глазах начинает противно щипать, — но наверняка.

 — Пожалуйста, пойми меня, Барри, — говорит он. — Я только пытаюсь научить тебя мне доверять.

«Остановись, придурок, ты напугал его больше достаточного, — говорит себе Эобард, потому что ему хочется перейти на следующий уровень: услышать, как что-то ломается внутри Аллена, как с лёгкой вибрацией, но жёстко проходит сквозь детское тело его рука; почувствовать тепло медленного сердца Барри в его ладони. — Это не Флэш, пока нет. Дай ему привыкнуть».

Эобард с сожалением подчиняется внутреннему голосу разума, проводит рукой под футболкой Барри по слегка влажной спине и говорит шепотом, наклонившись к уху мальчишки:

— Мне жаль, если я напугал тебя, Барри, но попробуй встать на моё место. Я волновался. Тебе не следует вести себя эгоистично, Барри, ты меня понимаешь? — он ждёт ответа или кивка, поэтому повторяет:

— Барри? — и Аллен мычит в знак согласия.

Эобард снимает с мальчишки футболку и штаны — Аллену некомфортно, но он выражает это пассивно, уже не особо беспокоясь, — переворачивает на спину, опасаясь, как бы Барри не задохнулся от слёз, уткнувшись в подушку, и невесомо целует того в висок.

 — В следующий раз я не остановлюсь перед твоими слезами, Барри, — мягко обещает Тоун и касается чуть остывшего, но всё ещё влажного и покрытого красноватыми пятнами лица мальчика пальцами, успокаивающе проводя ими тыльной стороной по щеке и слегка улыбаясь.

На следующий день Барри не выходит из комнаты до пяти часов вечера, а затем пытается игнорировать его за ужином, и Эобард с блеском в глазах объясняет, почему тот не прав.

 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты относился ко мне как к отцу, — у тебя уже есть отец, и я его не заменю, — говорит он потом. — Я бы хотел, чтобы мы стали друзьями и чтобы ты относился ко мне с уважением. Как тебе такое предложение? Ты же не против? — Тоун приветливо проводит рукой по волосам мальчика, когда тот мотает головой, и серьёзно предупреждает: — Но это не значит, что ты можешь меня не слушать.

 — Хотя бы до тех пор, пока ты не обгонишь меня в росте, — он улыбается.

***

Барри находится на домашнем обучении весь следующий год (и Эобард ненавидит всё, что касается этого времени, а особенно себя: как ему может нравиться тратить своё свободное время на мальчишку, объяснять тому всё непонятное; как он может гордиться достижениями Аллена?), и Тоун отчего-то и в самом деле увлекается тем, что Аллен почти не выходит из дома, не считая игр в соккер по выходным с Айрис Уэст, живущей и вовсе в другом районе города (так что Эобарду приходится отвозить Барри на стадион и притворяться, что ему нравится вести разговор о воспитании детей и обсуждать последние новости с опекунами Айрис, пока та вместе с Алленом бегает по полю), и визитов в Айрон Хайтс; увлекается мыслью, что мальчишка навсегда останется таким привязанным к нему.

 — А ты мог бы отвезти меня к матери? — спрашивает Барри весной две тысячи первого, и Тоун сначала хмурится, не понимая, по какой причине мальчик мог захотеть съездить на кладбище.

Эобард молча кивает.

 — Не могу поверить в то, что прошёл целый год, — признаётся он и внезапно чувствует бессилие: прошёл всего лишь год с тех пор, как он утратил связь со Спидфорсом, а его нахождение в этом времени чувствовалось, словно целая сотня лет.

Барри приносит с собой что-то светлое и квадратное, что он оставляет у её памятника. «Сбежавший динозавр», — читает он надпись на предмете.

 — Это моя любимая книжка, которую ты читала мне перед сном, — обращается он к гранитной плитке, но не ожидая ответа от обычного камня — будто просто желая выговориться, — и я даже не могу прочитать её сам, потому что слишком боюсь. Я помню её наизусть с твоих слов, и мне этого достаточно, но я скучаю по твоему голосу очень сильно.

Тоун задерживает дыхание, ловя каждое слово. Вот оно — доказательство того, что он всё-таки убил Нору Аллен не напрасно; голос Барри дрожит, и Эобард встаёт позади него и опускает ладони тому на плечи в бесполезной, но ценной попытке поддержать.

 — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты была жива, но это невозможно, поэтому если ты можешь меня слышать, то я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что у меня всё хорошо и у папы тоже. Все думают, что он убил тебя, но я знаю, что он этого не делал. Я прочитал всё, что писали в газетах, и Айрис даже одолжила у Джо его записи для меня, когда тот забрал папку к себе и не заметил, — Эобард заинтересованно наклоняет голову и чуть напрягается. — Ты, наверное, уже его встретила, и если это правда, что ты где-то там наблюдаешь за мной, то я надеюсь, что ты скажешь Джо, что я не хотел на него кричать…

Барри, как назло, меняет тему, и Тоун жалеет об упущенной возможности.

 — Я бы хотел, чтобы папа был здесь сегодня, но ему нельзя даже дотронуться до меня, не то что выйти из этого места. Но я живу с твоим старым знакомым, ты должна его помнить, — говорит Аллен, и Эобард незаметно хмыкает, — и он верит в то, что Человек В Жёлтом существует. Мне просто нужно найти его.

Тоун молча наблюдает за тем, как ветер колышет волосы Барри, как мальчик пытается скрыть слёзы, наклоняя голову ниже, и как рвано, отрывисто тот дышит. Барри задевает холодными пальцами его кисть и цепляется за неё, лежащую у мальчика на плече; Эобард крепче сжимает ладонь Аллена, и тот внезапно застаёт его врасплох:

 — Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать ей? — и Тоун не может вовремя сориентироваться, чтобы придумать что-то, что можно сказать.

 — Мёртвые не могут нас слышать, — говорит он сухо, — поэтому они и зовутся мёртвыми.

Барри поворачивается к нему с какой-то обидой на лице.

 — Ты мог хотя бы попытаться.

На следующей неделе он посещает Айрон Хайтс без Барри и впервые за год использует суперскорость, связь с которой ощущается слабой, но с непривычки острой и волнующей. Он исследует план здания и рассчитывает идеальное время, чтобы лишить Барри последнего оставшегося члена семьи.

Тоун убивал Нору Аллен в спешке, опасаясь, что Флэш может появиться в любое мгновение; конечно, он планировал, что той ночью погибнет Барри — раз и навсегда, — однако иногда события сбиваются с курса; сейчас он такой ошибки не допустит. Мать Барри уже мертва, но потеря отца ударит по мальчишке с ещё большей силой, и Эобард будет с проживать эту потерю вместе с Барри, даст тому поплакать у него на плече и привьёт страх к Обратному Флэшу. Этот Барри никогда не сможет справиться ни с ним, ни со своими страхами — одно и то же.

Эобард фазирует сквозь толстую бетонную стену и тут же становится вплотную с Генри; он без своего костюма, только во всём чёрном, чтобы не выделяться. Камера Генри открыта, а надзиратель с ключами в другом конце длинного коридора. Тоун позволяет Генри увидеть его в последний раз, распрямляет чуть тупой складной нож, и целится в цердце, не давая никаких шансов позвать на помощь или просто произнести его новое имя перед смертью.

Отчего-то хочется признаться; чтобы Генри осознал перед смертью, что Человек В Жёлтом, поисками которого так яростно одержим его сын, всё это время оставался на виду, настолько близко к семье Алленов, насколько возможно. Хочется, чтобы Генри понял, что если бы не Тоун, то у него всё ещё была бы целая семья и свобода.

 — Я убил её, — признаётся Эобард и жестоко улыбается: это чувствуется так приятно, насколько вообще возможно. — Но не волнуйтесь, теперь Барри находится в хороших руках, — он закрывает одной рукой рот Генри и прижимает голову мужчины к стене, а затем проникает ножом сквозь плоть, и этот звук — а особенно потерянный взгляд на лице старшего Аллена, когда тот понимает, что умирает, — вызывает небольшую дрожь по спине. — Вы хороший человек, Генри, и мне правда жаль, что Барри потеряет вас так скоро. Просто ваш сын, Барри, — он поворачивает нож против часовой стрелки, — однажды станет кем-то великим, и вы, — он вынимает нож и вытирает его о тюремную форму Генри, — не можете его отвлекать.

Он убирает руки и мягко позволяет доктору Аллену упасть на пол, не создавая лишнего шума, а затем он покидает здание тюрьмы и бежит по улицам Централ Сити, полный ненормального восторга и адреналина. Тоун всё ещё не может поверить, что он не убивал никого целый год. Но он просто не имеет права позволить себе отнять жизнь кого-то из прошлого и навредить временной линии; даже смерть отца Барри несла в себе большие риски.

Эобард чувствует слабость уже через несколько кварталов, и он едва избегает падения на большой скорости из-за нестабильности связи со Спидфорсом. Тоуну приходится вызвать такси, чтобы доехать до дома и, не вызывая шума, переодеться в обычную одежду.

 — Ты сегодня рано, — замечает Барри.

 — А ты расстроен, что я не поздно?

 — Нет, просто… — говорит мальчик, не трудясь завершить предложение.

Он ведёт себя так же, как и обычно: готовит еду на двоих, параллельно наблюдая за Барри, который делает домашнее задание в гостиной со включенным телевизором на фоне. Однако Тоун ощущает себя настолько иначе, что ему кажется, будто каждое его движение выдаёт: «Я убил твоих родителей и отца твоей будущей жены, я убил Харрисона Уэллса и его невесту, отнял его жизнь, воспоминания и внешность, а до всего этого я убивал для развлечения — тебе назло, лишь бы видеть, как тебя раздражали и провоцировали смерти «невинных» гражданских». Он смотрит на свои руки, которые до сих пор немного подрагивают, и Эобард не может остановить это новое, давно забытое ощущение, не может его прогнать.

 — Если ты сегодня рано, мы можем поехать к папе пораньше?

 — Конечно, — он искренне улыбается, и Барри и сам отвечает ему благодарной, мягкой улыбкой, которая задевает сердце Тоуна таким же образом, как он добрался до сердца Генри Аллена. Барри чуть щурится, когда улыбается, а возле переносицы собираются совсем мелкие и почти незаметные морщинки — и Эобард чувствует на себе, как нож делает поворот. Отчего-то хочется делать всё что угодно, лишь бы Барри сохранил эту улыбку навечно; хочется разогнаться до предела и оставить себя без сил вовсе, но отправиться во времени на несколько часов назад, отговорить себя от убийства.

Эобард чувствует, как нож в его груди вдруг вытаскивают, — это Барри выходит из машины, торопя его на встречу с отцом. Он начинает захлёбываться кровью в тот момент, когда видит четыре стандартных полицейских автомобиля, а Барри нервно, но всё ещё с надеждой оглядывается на него в поисках поддержки.

Сердце останавливается спустя две секунды после того, как офицер у входа предупреждает их:

 — Извините, никаких посетителей сегодня.

 — Можно узнать причину? — продолжает он играть свою роль, мёртвый.

 — Убийство внутри территории, — Барри замирает на этих словах и закрывает глаза, надеясь на то, что это не его отец. — Генри Аллен…

 — Нет, — потерянно говорит Барри и делает шаг назад, — нет, это ошибка. Он не мог умереть, правда? Скажи им, — обращается к нему мальчик и требовательно цепляется за рукав его куртки.

 — Мне жаль, Барри.

***

Эобард с восхищением наблюдает за тем, как Барри страдает, пусть и где-то внутри всё ещё ноет тупая боль от необходимости ранить мальчика, которую он подавляет туманными воспоминаниями о доме. «Это необходимо», — повторяет себе Тоун.

Он оплачивает похороны Генри и устраивает его могилу рядом с Норой. Барри не может спать, и Эобард сидит с ним до полуночи, иногда рассказывая что-нибудь отвлекающее, иногда молча обнимая за плечи и часто повторяя: «Ты не один, ты знаешь это? У тебя всегда есть я». Барри никогда ему не отвечает.

 — Я ненавижу его, — шепчет однажды мальчик, — Человека В Жёлтом. Я знаю, что это он убил моего отца.

 — Ты этого не знаешь, Барри, — говорит тогда Тоун. — Они нашли преступника, и я думаю, что они правы. Тюрьма — это опасное место, и полицейские не настолько глупые, чтобы ошибиться два раза подряд. Человек В Жёлтом убил твою маму, и ты хочешь, чтобы свершилось правосудие, это нормально. Но становиться одержимым ненавистью по отношению к кому угодно, даже к убийце — нет. Тогда что же будет вас отличать?

Барри молчит, а затем спрашивает:

 — Но что, если он решит убить тебя? Или меня?

 — Я не позволю ему навредить тебе, Барри, поверь мне, — отвечает Эобард. — Но если… если он и в самом деле объявится, я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал так быстро, как можешь, хорошо?

 — Это бессмысленно, я же говорил тебе, какой он быстрый. К тому же, я хочу узнать, почему он убил мою маму.

Эобард замечает, что Барри не упоминает Генри.

 — Возможно, однажды ты узнаешь. Тебе станет легче, если ты поймёшь причину?

 — Наверное, да… я не знаю. Пока что я просто хочу найти его.

Тоун учит мальчика всем предметам, что преподаются в этом веке, берёт того с собой в ещё достраивающиеся лаборатории, чтобы держать поблизости, но он понимает, что не может делать это вечно, поэтому затем, через год, Тоун со страхом отправляет его в другую школу — он не знает, как это может повлиять на временную линию. Он злится, потому что с переездом Айрис Уэст в новый район она отправляется и в другую школу.

Эобард не может описать свои чувства в момент, когда Флэш приходит в дом с синяками и словами: «Я просто был недостаточно быстрым». Барри пытается скрыть их, когда неверно переводит видимую ярость в его глазах.

Он ничего не может сделать, даже запугать хулиганов без его скорости, потому что беседа сделает всё только хуже; Тоун, поджав губы, глядит на пожелтевшие синяки, на кровоточащие ссадины и царапины, на содранную на коленках мальчика кожу, что он залечивает после (Эобард представляет, как мальчишку толкают на землю, чтобы тому было труднее подняться с тяжестью рюкзака на плечах и убежать). Он ненавидит сам факт того, что не он один может пользоваться уязвимостью Аллена. Эобард оставляет ему новые увечья, чтобы другие не так бросались в глаза.

Барри — аутсайдер, в старшей школе он общается лишь со своей будущей женой, которая иногда заходит к ним домой и всё чаще остаётся с Барри, будто забирая всё внимание Аллена себе. Тоун ненавидит тот факт, что не может убить Айрис Уэст раньше времени; ненавидит то, что мальчик, по уши влюблённый в подругу, готов сделать всё, что та ему только скажет, когда на раньше на её месте находился он. Несмотря на то, что Барри всё ещё слушает каждое его слово, Эобард чувствует, будто теряет прежний контроль.

Барри шестнадцать, и он вдруг забывает про Айрис, начиная встречаться с Бекки Купер, роман с которой длится целых четыре месяца, и Тоун вместе с мисс Уэст оба пытаются вытащить Аллена из этих отношений, которые, как думает Барри, продлятся всю его жизнь — даже если это не та девушка, которая ему нужна.

 — Я хочу быть учёным, как ты, — говорит ему однажды Аллен с брошюрой какого-то колледжа в Старлинг Сити в руках и улыбкой на лице, ожидая его реакции.

Тоун заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, а затем он проверяет заголовок газеты, предоставленный Гидеон, и не находит ни одного упоминания о Флэше в будущем, так что ему приходится напомнить Барри о Человеке В Жёлтом.

 — Знаешь, а ты ведь мог бы поступить в университет в Сан Сити, на криминалиста, — осторожно говорит Эобард. — Это и наука, и доступ к уликам, скажем, к делу твоей матери. Я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь объяснить то «невозможное», что произошло той ночью. Возможно, тебе следует подумать об этом? Я не хочу, чтобы ты слепо следовал за мной, Барри, — произносит он ложь, что заложена в фундаменте их отношений, — я только хочу, чтобы ты нашёл что-то своё. Это не значит, что ты не можешь, к примеру, стать каким-нибудь профессором, если захочешь, просто подумай тщательнее над этим вопросом: от этого выбора зависит твоё будущее.

Барри сначала молчит в ответ, как и всегда, когда кто-либо упоминает события, связанные со смертью Норы, но затем всё-таки произносит:

 — Я знаю, что ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, даже если я решу не получать высшее образование вообще.

 — Ага, в таком случае я просто перестану разговаривать с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не одумаешься, — говорит он шутливым тоном в ответ.

Эобард проверяет статью из 2024, привычно расслабляясь от осознания, что всё, что он делает, не лишено смысла, так что он ненадолго перестаёт беспокоиться о будущем, когда Барри подаёт документы в университет Сан Сити.

Сейчас Барри хранит вырезки из газет о «той ночи» и осторожно подпускает Эобарда к ним, по-прежнему не любя, когда кто-то разбирает детали этого памятного убийства. Тоун говорит: «Это нормально, Барри. Я бы тоже хотел найти того, кто разрушил мне жизнь».

Не то чтобы Эобард сомневается в том, что Флэш из будущего виновен в том, что он превратился в Обратного Флэша, но иногда ему кажется, будто во всём лежит лишь его вина. Если бы он не научился путешествовать во времени, он бы никогда не встретил Флэша; он бы никогда не увидел собственный костюм в музее Флэша, никогда бы не последовал своей судьбе. Тогда Тоун был таким молодым и неопытным, что ему было всё равно, на чьей стороне он сражался, до тех пор, пока был уверен в том, что его будущее предполагало величие и силу.

Иногда он думает, что бы случилось с ним, если бы он остался на стороне кумира, несмотря на отказ; не реши он узнать правду об Обратном Флэше, вечном враге того, кого на мгновение счёл другом; если бы он никогда не убивал Айрис Уэст-Аллен, а Флэш не переписывал бы историю по нескольку раз в своих целях. И хотя Тоун никогда не позволит себе признать это, но он благодарен Флэшу за ценный опыт предательства и за сохранение его жизни в одной из ветвей времени (правда, сам Флэш, возможно, не подозревал о том, что предотвратил смерть врага своим перемещением во времени). Возможно, допускает в свою голову мысль Эобард, он даже задумается над тем, чтобы оставить нового, сломанного и использованного Барри в живых после возвращения ему скорости.

А пока Эобард нехотя провожает Барри в колледж, оставляя его в кампусе в Сан Сити почти на целый год, не считая выходных и семестровых каникул, когда Аллен возвращается к нему обратно. Мальчишка подрастает и становится более уверенным в себе. Тоуну это не нравится, но в моменты, когда Барри решает дерзить ему или оспаривать его решения, ему кажется, что что-то от былой силы Флэша у этого Аллена всё-таки осталось, и чувство ностальгии забивается в его сердце и выжидает своего момента. Эобард скрепя сердце позволяет тому доучиться, провожает обратно на машине до поезда.

Барри крепко обнимает его: виснет на шее, обхватив её двумя руками. Аллен прислоняется лицом к его коже и едва различимо шепчет, что будет скучать; Эобард обнимает мальчишку (он навсегда останется именно мальчишкой для Тоуна) в ответ, и его правая рука задевает больной синяк на ребре Барри, что он недавно оставил в напоминание о сладком доме. Аллен морщится (потяжелевшее дыхание приятно задевает кожу на шее по сравнению с холодным осенним ветром, от которого хочется спрятаться в бункер), но не отстраняется.

Эобард незаметно подкидывает Барри идею работать вместе в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс во время летних каникул, и тот становится охваченным этой перспективой (не то чтобы в ЦСПД согласились бы принять на подработку новичка-первокурсника даже в качестве ассистента), пока Тоун после второй просьбы Барри не соглашается принять того к себе на работу.

 — Я полагаю, теперь мне стоит обращаться к тебе как к доктору Уэллсу, а не как к отцу, — говорит Барри ему в первый рабочий день, — ну, знаешь, сохранять профессионализм с девяти утра до пяти вечера.

Он держит Аллена настолько близко к себе, насколько это возможно, но не позволяет узнать о его работе слишком много. Барри начинает работать «с ним» вместо положенного «на него», и Тоун сам не уверен в том, что именно произошло, что позволило ему оценить Барри не только как объект его влияния и способ добраться домой (помимо привычного статуса заклятого врага, конечно). Барри нравится работать в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, потому что это значит, что он может быть рядом с Харрисоном Уэллсом больше, чем обычно, особенно после целого учебного года вдали от Централ Сити.

Ближе к концу лета Эобард нанимает Хартли Ратауэя, который пришёл на собеседование лишь для того, чтобы разозлить своих родителей, вычеркнувших его из завещания, тем, что переходит к конкурирующим с Ратауэй Индастриз лабораториям С.Т.А.Р., и Хартли быстро занимает руководящую позицию благодаря его мании критиковать работу каждого подчинённого, заставляя тех доводить её до идеального состояния (лишь бы больше не контактировать с Хартли).

Хартли начинает конфликтовать с Барри, и Тоуну приходится переместить Аллена в другой отдел, что он объясняет тем, что исследования, проводимые доктором Сноу, относятся к специальности криминалиста больше всего. Ему нужен Хартли, чтобы построить ускоритель.

Барри общается с Кейтлин, её парнем и ещё парой человек из инженерного отдела, но ни с кем особо не сближается; он обижен на него за то, что он отослал Аллена подальше, и Тоун выбивает из него всю обиду, залечивает её холодным жгучим спиртом и кисло-сладкими словами.

Барри всё ещё часто подходит к нему, чтобы уточнить какие-нибудь пустяковые детали, зло переглядывается с находящимся рядом с ним Хартли, и с его языка легко и доверчиво соскальзывает «доктор Уэллс». Хартли глумится над мелочностью вопросов и обращается к Эобарду нарочито фамильярно, чтобы показать своё превосходство.

 — Будто ты не был таким неопытным в то время, когда тебе только исполнилось девятнадцать, — осаждает его позже Тоун, зная наверняка, что Хартли, до некоторых пор полностью обладая поддержкой богатых родителей, совершенно ничего не знал о жизни вне своей зоны комфорта.

Барри не имеет права обижаться: дома все внимание Эобарда направлено только на него.

Барри работает помощником-криминалистом в полиции Централ Сити сразу после его выпуска (Аллену удаётся получить научную степень в органической химии и криминологии за три года), и Эобард ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Он знает, что Барри думает, будто бы он обижен за это «предательство», и он лишь улыбается тому, что мальчишка оценивает свои поступки с точки зрения, понравится ли это Тоуну или нет.

Барри — один из самых молодых сотрудников ЦСПД, и с ним обращаются снисходительно. Эобард говорит ему не уделять этому внимания и продолжать работать, говорит, что только так можно заполучить уважение коллег. Аллен жалуется на капитана, который придирается к его опозданиям: «Я же пришёл только на три минуты позже, это нечестно. У них есть полицейские машины, а я добираюсь пешком». Тоун отвечает, что в будущем всё может поменяться. Барри всё ещё остаётся напуганным ребёнком с детским выражением наивности на лице, и это восхищает Тоуна. Барри нервничает и тараторит так быстро, что Эобарду приходится перебивать того, чтобы закончить серию неловких предложений, состоящих из двусмысленностей, от которых Барри яростно пытается избавиться и тем самым загоняет себя ещё больше. Барри тщательно осматривает места преступления с невозмутимым лицом, но с поджатыми губами, а затем дома рассказывает Эобарду о том, сколько убийств он расследовал сегодня и как они похожи друг на друга. Барри рассуждает о добре и зле, и Эобард говорит ему, что устранить все зло на Земле невозможно. (В конце концов, все его мысли начинают упираться в Барри.)

Барри впервые его не слушает. (Тоун не против.)

***

Эобард объявляет о запуске коллайдера и теперь проводит гораздо больше времени в своих лабораториях; Хартли составляет ему компанию, и они вместе пьют кофе на перерывах, иногда играют друг с другом в шахматы, чтобы отвлечься, и Тоун и в самом деле начинает ценить его не только как подчинённого. А затем к команде С.Т.А.Р присоединяется Циско Рамон, и Эобард не может поверить в то, что одно убийство Норы Аллен подарило ему Барри и Циско, которые так сильно привязываются друг к другу, что Тоун начинает видеть Циско у них чаще, чем Айрис, когда тот вместе с Барри занимает диван в гостиной для просмотра сай-фай фильмов. Циско знакомит Тоуна с «Матрицей» и «Назад в будущее», правда, только когда избавляется от привычки смотреть на него как на работодателя, а не как на… (Тоун не знает, не может подобрать сравнение, а простое «друг» кажется слишком тяжёлым для него словом.)

Эобарду нужно быть уверенным в том, что Флэш будет создан, и он усиленно готовится. Он увольняет Хартли (чем вызывает подъём настроения всего персонала С.Т.А.Р. Лабс), и, кажется, ему немного обидно и грустно — он не уверен. Хартли был замечательным интеллектуальным соперником, но отвратительным человеком. Тоун думает, что, несмотря на меры предосторожности, он ещё услышит о нём, но только после взрыва ускорителя.

Совсем накануне запуска Барри загорается идеей съездить в Старлинг Сити, и Эобарду приходится бороться с импульсом последовать за Алленом, чтобы вернуть того обратно в город, потому что Барри говорит о мистическом — «невозможном» — преступлении, которое может как-то быть связано с убийством его матери.

 — Я встретил Стрелу, — восторженно рассказывает Барри, — и вроде как почти сходил на свидание. Лучшая командировка в жизни!

 — Стрела убивает людей, — говорит Тоун в ответ, и Барри пытается спорить с ним: «Но он помогает им ловить преступников», — и он мог запросто убить тебя.

 — Ну, он чуть не задушил меня, — признаётся Барри, и Эобард загорается яростью, думает о том, как было бы хорошо избавиться от линчевателя Старлинг Сити в этот момент. Аллен замечает его злость и пытается его успокоить в своей манере: — Ну, он перестал душить меня сразу, как только узнал, что я спас ему жизнь, — Барри нервно приглаживает волосы и улыбается на выдохе. — Потом, правда, он снова хотел меня убить из-за того, что ему не понравился способ, которым я его спас, но я в полном порядке, честно. В конце концов, мы даже… подружились?

Эобард думает, что в какой-то степени ему повезло, что Аллен решил посетить не Готэм.

А потом Барри вызывают на место преступления, и Тоун делает всё возможное, чтобы удержать того в полицейской лаборатории, подальше от его С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, говорит, что ему не важно, что Барри не будет рядом с ним в этот важный день.

Эобард в компании своих подчиненных — все улыбаются и радуются, — он прикладывает подушечки своих пальцев к экрану и запускает ускоритель. Циско и Ронни дружественно перешучиваются, Кейтлин и Ронни вместе выглядят так, словно шли к этому моменту не меньше него; Тоун открывает бутылку шампанского — и все вокруг замирает, а жидкость из бутылки принимает эллипсоидную форму и медленно поднимается вверх, — а затем все идёт неправильно, строго по его плану.

Эобард отправляет персонал разбираться, пока ему нужно проверить камеру в лаборатории Барри, которая не передаёт изображение. Тоун отматывает запись на несколько секунд назад и смотрит за тем, как молния пробивает тонкое стекло и со всей силы бьёт Аллена.

— Скоро увидимся, Флэш, — произносит он вслух с придыханием. Эобард не может полноценно вдохнуть от восторга и восхищения: он терпеливо ждал столько лет, и его терпение оправдало себя. Он чувствует эйфорию, а затем падает ниц.

**2.**

Эобард ненавидит всё: от временного конструкта до остывшего чая в своей термокружке, но больше всего у него выходит злость на Флэша, лежащего в пультовой, и на свою беспомощность. Каждый день он испытывает на себе сочувственные взгляды Кейтлин и Циско, глядит на свою коляску и думает о невозможности встать с неё, пока другие рядом. Холодная ярость становится его постоянной спутницей. Барри неподвижно лежит, окутанный проводами и трубками с кислородом, показывает свою уязвимость, и Эобард злится: «Как смеешь ты лежать передо мной в таком состоянии?» — на героя из будущего.

Он не может поверить в то, что боготворил его однажды, что восхищался всем, что тот бы ни делал. Тоун рад тому, что принёс в жертву идола ради этого момента, но чувство восхищения, нередко возвращавшееся к нему, говорило лишь о том, что он сжёг не идол, а своё сердце в знак почтения к великому.

 — Иногда я представляю, что бы случилось, если бы ты узнал о том, что это я убил твоих родителей, — говорит он бессознательному Барри и отчего-то вспоминается то, как на годовщину смерти матери мальчик обращался к Норе, стоя у её могильной плиты. — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты смотрел на меня с ненавистью, сильнее чем когда-либо раньше.

 — Иногда мне хочется рассказать тебе о том, как было приятно убивать твою мать. А затем сказать, что отнимать жизнь Генри было в тысячу раз приятнее, потому что он оставался последним членом семьи, потому что в последние моменты жизни он узнал, кто посадил его в тюрьму изначально. А когда в твоих глазах появится ненависть, открыть, что я убил Джо, отца твоей дорогой подруги и Уолли Уэста, которого отчего-то нет в этой временной линии. И всё это — в твою честь.

 — Как было бы приятно убить тебя, — он заносит руку, оплетённую красными молниями, над Барри и держит в таком состоянии несколько секунд. — Но нет, тебе стоит быть в сознании для такого события. Это должно быть идеально, Барри. Такие вещи планируют годами, но я всё ещё не определился окончательно спустя почти два десятилетия, — он горько усмехается. — Ты должен быть в костюме для такого случая, а не укрытый тонкой белой простынью, будто ты уже мёртв, — Тоун убирает руку совсем. — Впрочем, в какой-то степени это правда. Как сильно я бы хотел быть рядом с ним в тот момент, когда он исчез из реальности; чтобы он знал, что теперь я являюсь для тебя всем.

Барри продолжает неподвижно лежать, и Эобард чувствует странное одиночество, несмотря на то, что у него есть Кейтлин и Циско рядом с ним. Циско смотрит с ним старые фильмы, которые Эобард никогда не видел, обсуждает новейшие для этого времени научные разработки, он спрашивает его совета и ждёт от него одобрений; Циско создаёт костюм Флэша — «Доктор Уэллс, я тут подумал, что можно было бы модифицировать привычный костюм пожарного…» — и поддерживающе шутит в неловкие моменты. Циско слишком похож на Барри в какой-то степени — слишком похож на сына, которого у Тоуна никогда не было.

 — Но затем я замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня последние четырнадцать лет, — продолжает говорить Тоун и обходит кровать Барри с другой стороны, чтобы чётче видеть мягкие, расслабленные черты лица Аллена, безмятежное в этот момент, — с восхищением и привязанностью, — он касается колёсика регулятора скорости лекарства в капельнице, — с любовью.

Эобард никогда не станет думать о Барри Аллене как о своём сыне. Но что за незнакомое чувство беспокойства режет его горло тупым ножом?

 — И теперь я понимаю, — он улыбается и с шумом и небольшим раздражением-насмешкой выдыхает, — что не хочу, чтобы это пропадало из тебя. Что хочу ещё большего и вместе с тем совершенно иного. Останешься ли ты со мной, если когда-нибудь доберёшься до правды? Но не беспокой себя этими мыслями; обещаю, что позабочусь об этом сам.

 — Что за ирония, — Тоун опускает взгляд на его Барри. — Всю свою жизнь я только мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь убью Флэша, а сейчас мысль о том, что ты можешь умереть — даже от моей руки, — заставляет меня искать способы избежать этого. Полагаю, что это только добавляет остроты, — тебе всё-таки удалось изменить меня. Всё, что тебе пришлось сделать, — умереть и после искренне улыбаться мне четырнадцать лет подряд.

— Ничто не забыто, — стоя над Барри и перебирая пакеты с лекарствами, повторяет Эобард, словно молитву его Господу, увязшему в бесконечном сне длиной в семь месяцев.

Барри Аллен — Флэш — неприкосновенен.

***

Айрис Уэст встречается с его пра— (в энной степени) отцом. Эобард, морщась, наблюдает за конфессией девчонки, со слезами склонившейся над телом Аллена. Ему нет дела до переживаний Уэст, если она в итоге станет Уэст-Аллен, но что-то идёт не так в тот момент, когда она говорит: «Я совершаю такие ошибки, когда тебя нет рядом».

Ему срочно нужно увидеть заголовок газеты, думает Тоун и замечает, что статья о Флэше (которую он не проверял последние семь месяцев, точно зная, что делает всё правильно) остаётся на месте, но авторство меняется, как и слова — но не содержание, и Эобард облегчённо выдыхает. Ему совсем не хотелось контактировать с его предком. Возможно, теперь он сможет убить возлюбленную Флэша без последствий для временной линии, — это было бы просто идеально. Эдди не препятствие, и это уже само по себе хорошо. Эобард вновь переключает внимание на изображение, передаваемое из камеры в пультовой: Айрис немного наклоняется вперёд, чтобы коснуться Барри — и тут же вздрагивает, точно как сам Тоун, когда тот заносит руку над Флэшем. Уэст уходит в спешке.

Барри просыпается на девятый месяц комы, и Эобард объясняет Аллену, как его ударила молния. Барри выглядит виноватым, говорит, что ему жаль, что так вышло; Тоун перебивает его словами: «Это уже не имеет значения».

 — А где все? — удивляется Аллен и тут же паникует: — Их же не убило взрывом, правда?

Кейтлин поджимает губы и нервно поправляет причёску, и он и Циско оба смотрят на неё, прежде чем Эобард начинает отвечать на вопрос Барри:

 — Несколько человек пострадало от моего ускорителя…

 — Ронни мёртв, а твой приёмный отец в коляске, — перебивает Кейтлин раздражённо, и лицо Барри вновь приобретает виноватое выражение, точно он виноват во всём случившемся, а не Тоун. — Мне жаль, доктор Уэллс, но не нужно смягчать правду. Никому не станет от этого лучше.

 — Мне жаль, — повторяет за Кейтлин Барри, но совершенно другим тоном (лицо доктора чуть смягчается, когда она понимает, что Аллен, в принципе, не виноват в том, что поднимает запретную для неё тему).

 — Что до остальных, то они перешли в другие компании после взрыва: Меркьюри Лабс, Стагг Индастриз, Ратауэй Индастриз…

Аллен неловко молчит, пока Кейтлин собирает у него кровь из вены.

Циско спрашивает у Барри, что тот помнит (Эобард вспоминает теории XXI века, гласящие, что люди в коматозном состоянии способны воспринимать информацию на слух).

 — Я был в своей лаборатории, проводил анализы отпечатков пальцев, а потом — пустота, — отвечает Барри и чуть хмурится. — Пустота и «Poker Face» Леди Гаги…

Циско широко улыбается, говорит: «Как же круто, что ты вернулся, чувак», — и начинает рассказ о том, как много всего изменилось, пока Аллен «спал». Кейтлин перебивает Циско, чтобы сообщить Барри, что тот — удивительная аномалия, на её взгляд, — в полном порядке, а результаты просто идеальные.

 — Конечно, они идеальные, — говорит Циско, — молния накачала ему кубики.

 — И именно поэтому нам нужно убедиться, что это не опасно для тебя, Барри. Большинство людей, в которых попадает молния, обычно или начинают заикаться, или умирают… — вставляет Тоун и делает небольшую паузу. — Я знаю, что для тебя прошло всего ничего, но ты пробыл в коме девять месяцев. Тебе не стоит спешить влиться в жизнь.

Барри кивает, надевает свободную толстовку с логотипом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и спортивные штаны.

 — Я не знаю, я чувствую себя очень… нормально, — говорит Аллен, побыстрее желая закончить с обследованием, но не говоря об этом напрямую. Тоун решает, что сейчас самое время спровоцировать Барри применить суперскорость.

Он притворяется, что роняет свою кружку с кофе, зная, что подобное обычно срабатывает. Они оба выходят на суперскорость, но Эобарду нужно сделать вид, будто он застыл вместе со всеми — хотя так отвратительно хочется погнаться за Флэшем или, как минимум, просто моргнуть.

Лицо Барри полно недоумения, точно он не верит в то, что происходит на его глазах; он обходит застывшую во времени кружку, но всё-таки ловит её у самого пола, и Циско восклицает:

— Воу, чувак, ты как это сделал? В один момент… Я даже не видел, как ты наклонился!

Эобард наигранно хмурится и говорит:

— Да, я, признаться, тоже упустил момент, — Барри передаёт ему кружку. — Спасибо.

— Я не знаю… все застыли, и я подумал, что это какая-то галлюцинация, а потом заметил, как медленно падает кружка — и поймал её, — объясняет Барри свои ощущения от Спидфорса.

 — Для чистоты эксперимента, — говорит Тоун и берёт в руки пробирку с какой-то жидкостью (Кейтлин предупреждающе восклицает: «Хей, это дорогой материал!» — и Тоун с усмешкой отвечает: «Я плачу за эти материалы, доктор Сноу»), бросает её в другой конец помещения, на этот раз не выходит на суперскорость, чтобы не расходовать её напрасно, — и в следующий момент Барри, стоявший сбоку от него, оказывается напротив, вместе с пробиркой в руке.

Циско и Кейтлин в восторге, равно как и Барри. Эобард шлёт ему улыбку.

— Не скажешь, что тебя тревожит, Барри? — задаёт вопрос Тоун после того, как Кейтлин залечивает несколько некрупных ран, оставленных Клайдом Мардоном.

Барри не послушался его дважды: когда обвинил его в создании мета-людей и когда побежал останавливать торнадо. Эобард планировал появление Флэша не так скоро. Теперь его Эдди Тоун, застреливший преступника и спасший тем самым Барри, знает, кто находится под маской Флэша. Конечно, он наверняка захочет оградить от опасности Айрис и попросит пообещать, чтобы Аллен не говорил ни о чем его подружке, но Эобард не был уверен — слишком плохо знал детектива.

Барри предсказуемый большую часть времени, но бывают моменты — как сегодня, — когда Эобард не может его контролировать. В такие моменты ему хочется избивать Флэша до полусмерти, давать организму мальчишки вылечить себя, а затем повторять до тех пор, пока Барри не усвоит урок.

— Я просто думаю об Айрис, — говорит Аллен. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мы лучшие друзья с детства, а я сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне сказать ей об этом. Но я хочу! И мне жаль, что не она узнала об этом первой. В смысле, одной из первых, не то чтобы я хотел скрыть свои способности от тебя… — неловко тараторит Аллен в оправдание, и Эобард прерывает его взглядом. — Просто… хотя уже неважно, — грустно заканчивает Аллен, вновь поймавший какую-то мысль.

— Я знаю, что она тебе нравится, Барри, — говорит Эобард, и тот краснеет. — Кто угодно с глазами на месте мог бы заметить. Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать ей, иначе вы можете отдалиться друг от друга — ты же этого не хочешь, верно, Барри? — Тоун улыбается тому, как Аллен неуверенно пожимает плечами. — Но я вижу, что это не всё, что тебя беспокоит.

Барри молчит.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь не только об Айрис, — говорит Эобард. — Тебе не стоит замыкаться в себе, ты можешь рассказать мне обо всем, Барри.

— Я знаю, что могу рассказать тебе о чем угодно, — говорит Аллен и подаётся ближе в поиске опоры, — и ты поймёшь. Просто… когда я сегодня бежал, то думал о том Человеке В Жёлтом, о том, что он может быть таким, как я. Возможно, я всё-таки смогу доказать, что моего отца посадили в тюрьму несправедливо, очистить его имя, пусть его самого уже нет.

Эобард кладет правую руку на плечо Аллена в качестве жеста поддержки.

— Это хорошая цель, Барри. Только я беспокоюсь о тебе. Помнишь, как, когда ты был маленьким, ты обещал мне, что не станешь преследовать этого человека. Если он в самом деле обладает теми же силами, что и у тебя, то он опасен. Ты только что вышел из комы и получил свои силы, а этот… спидстер? У него было четырнадцать лет, чтобы научиться пользоваться этой скоростью.

Аллен тихо шепчет: «Я знаю», — и Эобард, похлопав напоследок того по плечу, с тихим жужжанием колес, громко различимым в тишине, уезжает на инвалидном кресле в Хранилище Времени, где наконец-то может встать на ноги.

***

Барри открывает свой секрет Айрис, когда та начинает свой блог о Полосе, и теперь в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс появляется частая гостья (за руку со своим бойфрендом, который сначала не горит желанием тесно сотрудничать с Флэшем, беспокоясь о неопытном судмедэксперте). Аллен спасает людей из горящих зданий и останавливает ограбления (утаивая своё хобби от Тоуна), пока Циско указывает ему, куда бежать и что делать, но в следующий раз, когда он сталкивается с мета-человеком, чуть не бросает своё занятие, и Эобарду приходится доказывать Барри, что он может справиться с чем угодно.

— Я знал с самого начала, Барри, — говорит он. — Мне не нравится мысль о том, что ты можешь пораниться или и вовсе умереть во время своих геройств, но я знаю, что тебе предназначено стать великим однажды. И ты станешь — с моей поддержкой. Помнишь, что я всегда говорил тебе? Я буду рядом с тобой в любом случае. Ты пережил много ужасного за свою жизнь, Барри, и всё ещё остаёшься собой, несмотря ни на что, — он улыбается: этот Барри не имеет ничего общего с Флэшем из будущего. — Неужели ты позволишь нескольким падениям сломать себя?

Барри улыбается ему в ответ, перекусывает энергетическим батончиком Циско и бежит в Стагг Индастриз, чтобы предотвратить убийство, которое всё-таки состоится, но позже, при других обстоятельствах и по совершенно иной причине.

— Я хотел спасти его, — повторяет Барри уже в их доме то, что говорил чуть раньше в С.Т.А.Р Лабс о смерти Дантона Блэка. — Он не заслуживал умереть, — говорит он и вдруг добавляет: — Он не заслуживал даже пожизненное в Айрон Хайтс, и я не оправдываю его попытку убийства. Я имею в виду, что… он потерял всё, что любил; я даже могу представить себя на его месте, если бы у меня не было тебя. В том смысле, что Саймон Стагг отнял у него всё; он был как мой Человек В Жёлтом для него.

— Это непростое чувство, — отвечает Тоун, — сочувствие, что ты находишь в себе к преступнику. Но ты проявляешь симпатию к Блэку лишь потому, что тот рассказал тебе о своих причинах. Но что по поводу Стагга? Или Человека В Жёлтом? Мы ничего не слышали о нём с тех пор, наверняка, у него были собственные мотивы убить только твою маму за четырнадцать лет, а это значит, что он не психопат, действующий без причины. Я не оправдываю его; он знал о том, что совершает убийство. Но неужели ты находишь в себе желание убить человека? Даже того человека, который убил твою маму? 

— Ты не такой, как Блэк, Барри, — говорит Эобард и мягко улыбается. — Ты можешь быть лучше.

Аллен произносит лишь одно слово: «Спасибо», — и Тоун понимает, что именно Барри имеет в виду.

Анонимный блог Айрис о Полосе постепенно превращается в блог о Флэше («Если люди называют меня так не в честь эффекта Доплера, то я требую смены своего кодового имени», — говорит ему Барри однажды, и Эобард отвечает: «Я не думаю, что они вообще знают о существовании этого явления») и пополняется историями о победах спидстера над несколькими мета-людьми, пока Аллен не сталкивается с Блэкаутом.

Тоун впадает в настолько отчаянное состояние, что готов сам разобраться с этим мета-человеком, но знание, что временная линия ещё не изменилась окончательно, даёт ему стимул продолжать играть, даже если это означает стать причиной смерти Тони Вудворта (которую Барри принимает слишком близко к сердцу, думает Эобард) и рисковать собственной жизнью ради Аллена (и не то чтобы этот риск был слишком велик, думает Тоун, однако он вдруг ловит себя на посторонней мысли, что он и в самом деле готов умереть ради Барри, если бы того требовала ситуация, — и он пытается сопротивляться этой мысли, но та не может покинуть его разум просто так).

— Эм… — начинает Барри нервно и робко. — Я знаю, что я уже извинился, но я хочу знать наверняка, что ты не обиделся на меня. За те слова, в смысле… Я не должен был так говорить, особенно перед другими… Я просто паниковал, Тони умер у меня на глазах… В общем, — Барри неловко заканчивает, — мне правда жаль.

— Я уже сказал тебе, Барри, что я не в обиде. Но тебе нужно научиться вести себя; твоя вспыльчивость может помешать тебе в будущем, когда будешь бороться против мета.

Барри знает, что это значит. У него больше нет ни синяков, ни шрамов — все исчезает за час-два. Это не говорит о том, что ему не больно или что Эобард получает меньше удовлетворения от беспомощности Флэша.

С точки зрения Барри, он может прекратить это. Теперь он сильнее и быстрее, он столько всего сделал — Айрис даже пишет о нём в своём блоге. Барри не знает, кто скрывается за внешностью Харрисона Уэллса, не знает, какой способностью он обладает. И тем не менее, со всей его силой Флэша, Барри осознает, что доктор Уэллс прав. Он не бежит от того, кому доверяет даже больше, чем Айрис — иначе он давно бы признался ей в чувствах.

— Нам, наверное, стоит похоронить его и как-то объяснить его смерть родственникам, если они у него были.

— Мне жаль, Барри, но мы не можем, — отвечает он и обустраивает небольшой морг в подвале С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, куда он постоянно возвращается ради экспериментов с телами мета-людей. Блэкаут может стать его преимуществом.

К Рождеству Барри находится в состоянии предвкушения праздника: все собираются вместе за крепким эггногом прабабушки Айрис Эстер.

— Айрис всегда немного грустная под Рождество, потому что оно заставляет её думать о Джо, — болтает Барри, и Эобард пропускает половину мимо ушей. — Только сейчас она увлечена Эдди и переездом. Но мы все равно хотим собраться все вместе в доме у Кейтлин или у Циско (хотя у него могут быть проблемы с семьёй из-за этого) — ещё не решили. А может, Айрис уговорит Эдди устроить Рождественскую вечеринку…

— Я все еще не иду, Барри, — говорит он серьёзно. — Тебя я, впрочем, не держу. Отмечай с друзьями, Барри; у меня просто нет настроения.

— Но мы всегда отмечали Рождество вместе! — восклицает Барри, и Эобард вновь видит его ребяческую сторону.

Недавно Барри принёс из полиции все улики по делу его матери и пытался еще раз пройтись по старому убийству с новыми материалами — Эдди достал ему из архивов даже записи с допросов. Эобард застал его с поличным и вынужденно присоединился к мальчишке. Не могло просто такого быть, чтобы Барри резко отказался от расследования ради праздника. Аллен слишком сильно старается отвлечься, думает Эобард.

— Как дела с Айрис? — меняет он тему.

Барри говорит что-то про переезд и про то, как Айрис увлечена им-Флэшем, как расспрашивает подробности. Эобард не слушает — лишь смотрит на довольно грустное выражение лица Аллена, а затем перебивает:

— Тебе следует ей рассказать, пока не поздно. Ты и сам это знаешь, Барри, — говорит он: авторство статьи вернулось обратно к Айрис Уэст-Аллен после событий с Блэкаутом.

А потом Барри врывается на суперскорости в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, его пальто начинает дымиться, и Аллен резко скидывает его с себя и пытается потушить ткань. Эобард смотрит на него секунды три, а затем Барри резко восклицает:

— Человек В Желтом! — Эобард вопросительно хмыкает. — Он вернулся! Свидетель утверждает, что видел его в «Меркьюри», — объясняется Барри и проговаривает следующее предложение сквозь сомкнутые челюсти: — Он снова начал убивать.

Кейтлин и Циско сочувствующе смотрят на мальчишку, который выглядит так, словно сейчас расплачется, и Эобард задаёт вопрос:

— Зачем… Человеку В Жёлтом понадобилось возвращаться спустя столько времени? Должно быть, в Меркьюри Лабс было что-то крайне ценное для него.

— Доктор МакГи, до которой не смог добраться Человек В Жёлтом, сказала нам, что у них на этом этаже были только тахионные разработки…

Циско подтверждает слова Барри со своим привычным: «Я тут взломал их охранную систему, смотрите».

— «Только»? — иронично поднимает бровь Эобард. — Тина играется с тахионами. Не в тех руках такие прототипы, — он указывает рукой на экран, — могут быть опасны.

— Что можно сделать, если завладеть этими технологиями? — торопливо, даже слишком, спрашивает Барри.

— Хм. Стать неуязвимым, к примеру?

В его голосе насмешка, которую никто, кроме него, не уловит; он смотрит на Барри: чуть надави — взорвётся. Аллен в полиции допоздна, он рассказывает о том, что он последовал совету Эобарда и открылся Айрис (Тоуну достаются ненужные подробности того, как Уэст расплакалась и как Барри теперь чувствует себя виноватым), о том, что Эдди нервничает и смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Сегодня был длинный день, — говорит Эобард. — Тебе следует отдохнуть.

— Что, если мы возьмём этот прототип раньше Человека В Желтом? — спрашивает Барри, смотря будто сквозь него и не обращая ни на что внимание.

— Мы уже думали над этим с Циско, что нам следует поставить ловушку…

— Нет, — перебивает Аллен, и его взгляд наконец-то становится осмысленным, — я имею в виду… Что, если мы используем его? В смысле…

— Я понял, — жёстко прерывает его Эобард. — Ты хочешь поймать Человека В Желтом, Барри, но тебе следует сторониться эмоций в этом вопросе, иначе ты можешь погибнуть. Во-первых, красть прототипы чужих технологий не просто неэтично, но и незаконно, Барри.

— Так же незаконно, как-то, чем мы занимается каждый день, — спорит с ним Аллен, — кражи улик с мест преступления, взломы систем безопасности и наблюдения…

— И во-вторых, я не знаю, как обращаться с такими технологиями. Почти никто не знает, — перебивает Тоун, не обращая внимание на то, что пытается сказать ему Барри.

— Доктор Мак…

— Кристина не станет помогать ни тебе, ни мне, — говорит он. — Она все ещё видит во мне конкурента, а Флэш — неизвестная фигура в городе, и я не позволю тебе раскрыть свою личность кому-то вроде неё.

— Но…

— Это окончательное решение, Барри. Ты знаешь, что я прав, только не хочешь этого признавать.

Аллен обижен и все ещё проигрывает разговор в голове, и Эобард вынужден прервать его размышления:

— Ты хочешь меня оспорить, — утверждает он. — Но если бы ты просто выслушал то, что я давно хотел тебе сказать, то не собирался бы. Импульсивность выйдет тебе боком, — замечает Эобард и выдерживает небольшую паузу. — У меня и у Циско есть наработки ловушки для спидстера, скоро она будет закончена, поэтому все, что нам нужно — это прототип этой технологии, чтобы привлечь Человека В Желтом.

— Тогда нужно взять с собой полицию, — говорит Барри. — Для освидетельствования, потому что мы можем вынудить его признаться в убийстве моей мамы.

Эобард не может с этим поспорить, потому что это разумная идея, но он добавляет:

— Это будет опасно.

Барри говорит что-то вроде: «А когда не было?», и Эобард понимает.

— Ты полагаешь, что будешь вместе с нами? — спрашивает он.

— Ну да, а как…

— Нет, — отвечает Эобард.

— Я буду там, — настаивает Флэш, и Тоун видит бурю искр в его глазах.

— Ты становишься уязвимым из-за эмоций, Барри. Нет. Конец обсуждения, — Барри порывается что-то ответить, и Эобарду так хочется встать с места, потому что Аллен его не слушает.

Барри что-то громко говорит — Тоуну плевать, — но к концу, когда Эобард с силой перехватывает плечо Аллена, тот снижает тон и отшатывается назад.

— Сядь, — жестким голосом командует Эобард и давит на плечи, — и слушай. Я подробно разъяснил тебе, почему ты не можешь делать то, что хочется. Неужели ты все-таки вырос настолько неблагодарным, что тебе плевать на мои слова? — Барри хочет что-то вставить, и Эобард одергивает его пощечиной со всей силы — ровно настолько, насколько он может её применить.

— Подумай о своих родителях Барри, — их ты тоже подведешь, если провалишь план, — Эобард цепляет пальцами подбородок Аллена и заставляет Флэша смотреть внимательно на его лицо. — Ты ведь не хочешь их разочаровать, не так ли? Бедный Генри, он навсегда останется человеком, убившим собственную жену, в глазах всех вокруг.

Аллен молчит — Эобард знает, что Флэш все ещё под его контролем, как бы последние события не заставляли его сомневаться в этом, но то, что призраки Норы и Генри всё ещё обладают властью над мальчишкой — большей, чем у него, — злит сильнее всего.

***

Хартли возвращается совсем не вовремя, и Эобард ничего не может сделать с иррациональной обидой на гениального учёного, который пытается запугать его звонком-предупреждением и битым стеклом слишком неумело, и Эобард думает об этом как об отвлекающем маневре.

Впрочем, никто, кроме ветра и пятиминутного ночного дождя, не проникает в его дом. Барри беспокоится и негодует — он становится таким искренним и зависимым, что Эобард на секунду радуется появлению Крысолова.

Хартли пошлит и ревнует — трудно не догадаться о том, кто скрывается под маской Флэша. Тоун снова думает об отвлекающем манёвре — в этот раз он оказывается прав, — Циско лежит с сотрясением на кушетке в импровизированном для Барри медотсеке. Эобард собирает пресс-конференцию, чтобы извиниться перед Хартли. Ему нечего терять, но когда Айрис Уэст повторяет вопрос Мейсона Бриджа о перезапуске ускорителя, Эобард застывает. Он говорит, что нет, он не станет его перезапускать, но в голове его, словно наяву, представляется родной город с музеем Флэша в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, в «сердце» Нового Централ Сити. Видит презентации, что устраивались для посетителей и слова ИИ, эхом пролетающие сквозь время и пространство: «…когда в две тысячи двадцатом Харрисон Уэллс успешно запускает ускоритель частиц, начинается новая эпоха…», — чтобы поразить Тоуна внезапно атаковавшими его воспоминаниями о доме.

Эобард убивает Хартли, выпущенного на волю Циско. Он говорит себе, что это взвешенное решение — «Я не могу позволить ему уйти от меня, если он знает мои слабые места», — но отчего-то это кажется второстепенным по сравнению со злостью в груди.

«Как смеешь ты поднимать руку на то, что принадлежит мне?»

Хартли не может поверить в то, что происходит, до самого конца. Тоун говорит, что ему жаль лишать будущее не раскрытого до конца потенциала Хартли — и проникает своей вибрирующей рукой в грудь Ратауэя. Эобард сжимает в ладони его сердце, все ещё непроизвольно сокращающееся несколько секунд, смотрит в застывшее от удивления и ужаса лицо Хартли, с его открытым в неполном вздохе ртом и едва слезящимися глазами. Эобард повторяет: «Прости, но я не могу позволить тебе жить». Хартли замертво падает, и Эобард немного разочарован.

Барри путешествует во времени на целые сутки, и Эобард трижды перепроверяет заголовок газеты будущего, потому что Аллен — каков наглец! — его не слушает и сажает Марка Мардона в камеру. Эобард знает о событиях альтернативного времени со слов Барри, и он всё ждёт какой-то угрозы, но никто так и не появляется, будто время решает пощадить неопытного спидстера на первый раз.

Тоун думает, что настало время Обратному Флэшу вернуться, когда Гидеон уведомляет его о взаимодействии Барри с журналистом, которого он помнит ещё с пресс-конференции в холле ЦСПД и с множественных жалоб Айрис на его характер, которые адресованы Барри, но так уж получается, что их слышит и Тоун.

Он убивает журналиста с его «сенсацией века» и выжидающе смотрит на Барри, когда Эобард улавливает мелькнувшую на главном экране фотографию Мейсона Бриджа и то, с какой скоростью Аллен скрывает от него эту новость.  
Эобард знает, что Циско ушёл на домой пораньше, а Кейтлин решила составить ему компанию после того, как Циско окончательно разорвал все отношения со своей семьёй. Барри спрашивает его, сколько он ещё собирается пробыть в лаборатории, и Эобард говорит, что он как раз собирается уходить.

Барри говорит, что хотел бы немного поработать в полицейском участке, чтобы обработать улики по последнему делу — ложь, быстро определяет Эобард.

Тоун видит сомнения в глазах Барри; тот не знает, чему верить: новости о пропаже репортёра или тому, кому он верил всегда безоговорочно. Барри не может решить, ему нужен толчок со стороны, и Эобард говорит, что дела могут подождать.

Аллен почти никогда не может с ним спорить, поэтому всё-таки садится в машину рядом с Эобардом. Барри постоянно поглядывает в его сторону и быстро отводит взгляд, когда понимает, что Тоун замечает то, что он делает. Эта поездка настолько напряженная, что Тоун невольно сравнивает её с самой первой, когда Аллен цеплял взглядом каждую мелочь и в салоне, и на улице, запоминал дорогу и смотрел на Эобарда через зеркало.

— Что-то случилось, Барри? — испытывает его Эобард, дразнит и отчего-то надеется на то, что Аллен выложит перед ним всё как есть.

— Нет, ничего.

Голос Барри подрагивает и выдаёт ещё одну за сегодня ложь.

***

Эобард не даёт ему даже опомниться: наказывает за изменение временной линии — за то, что он его не послушал. Барри стонет от боли; он вскрикивает, когда Эобард надавливает на больные места ладонью, чтобы прижать Аллена к кровати за плечи и поясницу.

— Я думал, мы договаривались, что ты рассказываешь мне обо всем, что тебя беспокоит, Барри, — резко говорит он и поднимает запретную тему.

— …что? — начинает оправдываться мальчишка с неловким смешком, подразумевающим под собой: «как ты мог подумать, что я тебе не доверяю?», и напряжённым затишьем после незаконченного предложения.

Аллен хочет привстать, чтобы показать, как сильно он негодует от недоверия к себе, но Тоун лишь сильнее надавливает на плечи мальчишки.

— Я разочарован, Барри, — говорит доктор Уэллс.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — говорит Эобард Тоун.

Барри замирает и напрягается, его лицо направлено в сторону Эобарда, а глаза внимательно ловят каждое движение.

— Пропажа Мейсона Бриджа, я тоже видел эту заметку, — говорит Тоун. — Я слышал, что он был близок с твоей подругой, они вместе работали.

— Да, так и было, — холодным тоном отвечает Барри. Он старается придать своей речи грусть и какую-никакую непринужденность, но на поверхность выходят лишь подозрение и обвинение.

Они оба знают, что Барри не преуспевает.

— Что ты думаешь об этом, Барри? Возможно, его завело куда-то не туда его расследование?

— Я… Откуда вы знаете, что он расследовал?

— Я же знаю, чем он занимается. Недавно читал его статью о коррупции в департаменте правопорядка.

— О.

Эобард ждёт, когда Барри вывалит на него весь тот груз подозрений, что он несёт на себе весь вечер; мучить мальчишку туманными репликами в своё удовольствие, конечно, было забавно, но ему необходимо, чтобы эта беседа куда-то их привела. Барри жмурится и пытается спрятаться от навязчивых мыслей.

— Так… А что вы думаете о его смерти? — пытается что-то узнать Аллен.

— Насколько я знаю, Мейсон Бридж считается пропавшим, не погибшим.

— Точно… — отвечает Барри и не выдерживает: — В предыдущей… версии сегодняшнего дня я разговаривал с ним, — начинает он громко и быстро, запинаясь в словах и давясь воздухом.

— И о чем же вы говорили?

Барри пытается уйти от его прикосновений, вжимаясь в постель; его голова лицом вниз устремляется в подушку. Барри молчит некоторое время.

— Это не важно, — неразборчиво и зло отвечает Аллен в ткань, а затем вновь поворачивает голову в сторону Эобарда. — Зачем?

— «Зачем» — что? — уточняет Эобард, и Аллен злится ещё сильнее.

— Зачем вы убили Мейсона Бриджа? И Саймона Стагга?.. — Барри громко сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну и с особой горечью в голосе продолжает: — Это вы убили мою маму?

Эобард наклоняется к Барри ближе и говорит полушёпотом, чтобы тот внимал каждому его слову:

— Я не хотел убивать никого из них, но Бридж и Стагг не оставили мне выбора. Я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя. Саймон был одержим идеей контролировать Флэша, он… чуть менее опасная версия генерала Айлинга, тогда как Мейсон Бридж преследовал тебя уже довольно долгое время. Это почти то же самое, как когда Эдди выстрелил в Мардона в тот вечер, когда ты остановил ураган, ты помнишь? Как это может быть нормальным для Эдди, но неправильным для меня? — спрашивает Тоун.

— Я не хотел убивать Нору, Барри, но с моей точки зрения она уже была мертва, — говорит Эобард.

Он буквально чувствует себя по-другому: адреналин в его крови, учащенное сердцебиение, обостренный слух.

— Ты — Человек В Жёлтом, — озвучивает для себя Барри, зло и яростно, — Обратный Флэш. Всё это время, когда я пытался найти его, он прятался на самом видном месте.

— Именно так, — с усмешкой отвечает Тоун, и Барри в его руках бунтует, поднимается на суперскорости и пытается сбежать, но Эобард стеной становится у двери и толкает Аллена обратно, когда тот пытается проскочить мимо него. Барри приземляется на спину и зажимает ногу между коленкой другой ноги и постелью.

Эобард давит на неё до тех пор, пока не слышит хруст косточки в коленке, пока Барри не вскрикивает от боли и обиды; Тоун не особенно хорошо видит лицо мальчишки, которое не освещает вечернее солнце из окна, но замечает блестящую дорожку уже пролитых слёз и всё влажные глаза (чтобы пролить ещё в два раза больше), красные пятна на бледной коже и уже покрытую корочкой крови царапину на щеке Барри.

Эобард опрокидывает Аллена на спину, и тот пытается противостоять: ставит локти между ними, чтобы не упасть на спину полностью, пытается задеть самого Эобарда (безуспешно, если не считать того, что у Барри получилось несильно ударить его по руке).

Аллен всё-таки оказывается на спине, и Тоун угрожающе нависает над ним; он «случайно» задевает сломанную ногу мальчишки в наказание за попытку бороться с ним — Барри вновь вскрикивает, но уже гораздо тише.

Словно ему больше не хочется показывать его противоположности свою слабость, словно он выше этого.

— Извини, — говорит Эобард неискренне. — Она срастётся за три часа, а мне нужно, чтобы в это время ты оставался на месте.

Барри хочется «убаюкать» коленку, прижать к груди, чтобы казалось, будто она вовсе не болит — лишь требовательно ноет по сравнению с болью в сердце, и он подаётся вперёд, встаёт на локоть. Эобард предупреждающе кладет свою ладонь на грудь Аллена.

— Лежи и не двигайся, Барри. Я вправлю тебе кость, чтобы она правильно срослась. Ты ведь помнишь особенности своей регенерации?

Барри не хочет, чтобы Тоун его касался — он отлынивает назад и пытается пошевелить ногой, чтобы попробовать сбежать даже в таком состоянии. Но Барри доверяет доктору Уэллсу, Барри сделает все, что от него требуется, — даже больше.

Аллен вздрагивает, когда Эобард вновь касается его ноги, но лишь недовольно поджимает губы; Тоун заставляет его сквозь протяжный стон вытянуть ногу вперёд, и Барри думает, что в этот момент «доктор Уэллс» так похож на недовольную его переломами Кейтлин, что даже не замечает своего крика от внезапно нахлынувшей боли в коленке.

Тоун довольно хмыкает, и Аллен обиженно хмурит брови.

— Сейчас ты тоже не можешь встать, Барри, — почти ласково предупреждает Эобард.

— Почему? — сипло вылезает незаданный вопрос изо рта Аллена.

 — Я расскажу тебе, Барри, — говорит Эобард. — Но ты наверняка мне не поверишь. По крайней мере, не сразу. Я путешественник во времени из будущего.

— Что?

— Ты уже задавался вопросом о том, откуда в твоём доме оказался спидстер, если в то время не было никаких взорванных ускорителей, Барри. Ты и сам путешествовал во времени только что. Почему тебе так сложно поверить мне? — задаёт вопрос Тоун и поглаживает плечо Аллена, чуть успокаивая, но скорее заставляя нервничать ещё больше (это не важно, думает Эобард; позже Барри поверит ему, как и всегда, — рано или поздно). — Ты верил мне всю свою жизнь, и посмотри: разве я когда-то предавал тебя?

— Почему? — снова вылетает вопрос изо рта Барри.

— Потому что я ненавижу тебя в будущем, — отвечает наконец Тоун.

— Почему ты ненавидишь меня? Я ничего тебе не сделал…

— Не сделал пока что, — поправляет его Эобард. — Но это произойдёт в твоём будущем. Мы были друзьями однажды, когда я был очень молод, а затем у нас произошла серьёзная размолвка по одному вопросу.

— Какому вопросу? — перебивает его Барри, и Тоун улыбается своим мыслям.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу сказать, — говорит Эобард и продолжает: — Так что я отправился в прошлое, чтобы узнать правду, которая изменила всю мою жизнь. Моя судьба была уже написана за меня, и, что бы я ни делал, сколько бы ни пытался, я никогда не мог освободиться. Но только до тех пор, пока Флэш был жив. Флэш… стал причиной, по которой я являюсь Обратным Флэшем.

— Ты сказал, что… той ночью… ты хотел убить меня… как?..

— Ты уже знаешь всё, чтобы сделать выводы, Барри. Я боролся с Флэшем из будущего на протяжении веков, мы были равными — действительно равными друг другу, — ни один не мог победить другого. Но затем… — Эобард делает паузу и смотрит на Барри, который жмурится до «звёзд» перед глазами, отчаянно надеясь на то, что это сон.

— Затем я узнал твой главный секрет. Я вычислил твоё имя: Барри Аллен… Всё, что мне оставалось сделать, — убить тебя, пока ты был ребёнком, но ты — Флэш из будущего — понял, что я задумал, и последовал за мной, чтобы остановить, — рассказывает Эобард, и Барри задерживает дыхание — «В будущем я буду способен противостоять Обратному Флэшу, я обрету достаточную скорость», — чтобы протяжно выдохнуть, когда Тоун вновь обращает пристальное внимание на него.

— Мы сражались той ночью, а затем выбежал ты — и будущий Флэш тут же унес его у меня из-под носа. Я разозлился и подумал: что, если ты переживешь трагедию? Такую трагедию, что никогда не станешь Флэшем. Так что я убил твою мать, и Флэш из будущего растворился из существования, — он не удерживает смешок, — я хотел было вернуться обратно в будущее, но внезапно понял, что не могу этого сделать.

— Я утратил способность путешествовать во времени и свою скорость, потому что в этой реальности Флэша никогда не существовало. Поэтому чтобы вернуться домой, мне нужно было его создать.

— Значит, всё это время… Всё, что ты когда-либо говорил мне, было ложью, ты только манипулировал мной, — заключает Барри и пытается смахнуть руку Тоуна с плеча.

— Ты сам себе это придумал, Барри, — говорит Эобард спокойно. — Я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой, — он мягко улыбается. — Разве ты так и не выучил? Я люблю тебя, Барри.

— Нет… Нет, я не верю тебе, — слабо откликается Аллен и из последних сил всё-таки садится, опираясь на стену позади себя; Барри жмурится от боли на секунду, когда случайно тревожит больную коленку.

— Ты поверишь, — не соглашается с ним Тоун.

— Мой отец… кто убил его?

— Я не убивал Генри, Барри; ко всему прочему, я был крайне расстроен, когда узнал о том, что его убили. Всё, чего я хочу, Барри, — как и твой отец и твоя мать, — чтобы ты был счастливым.

— Ты не имеешь права говорить о них! — кричит Аллен, и Тоун почти душит его в своих руках, пытаясь успокоить. Эобард шепчет Барри на ухо, что он сожжёт целый город, если это будет необходимо, лишь бы сохранить Аллена.

— Разве ты не видишь? — спрашивает он. — Всё, что я делаю, — было для тебя. Я дал тебе новую жизнь, создал новую семью и друзей, подарил тебе скорость и возможность делать то, что ты хотел всю жизнь, — помогать людям. Я даже отдал тебе себя.

— Ты убиваешь людей!

— Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты стал быстрее. Быстрым настолько, чтобы прорвать пространственно-временной барьер и открыть стабильный портал в будущее.

— Почему? Почему я должен это сделать? — Барри непонимающе трясет головой, словно отказываясь воспринимать происходящее всерьез; словно он пытается сбежать.  
Ухмылка на лице Тоуна застывает с какой-то гордостью и не желает исчезать; все выражение лица меняется на непривычно злое, но удовлетворённое, каким его ещё никто в этом времени не видел.

— Потому что ты любишь меня, глупый, — говорит Эобард и целует мальчишку в лоб. — Потому что когда я говорю тебе сделать что-то, ты это делаешь — без вопросов; потому что в таком случае… — Тоун замирает в паре дюймов над лицом Барри, нежно и неторопливо проводит подушечками пальцев по щеке, а затем останавливается у подбородка; Аллену кажется, что там, где доктор Уэллс только что прикоснулся к нему, выступила кровь. — В таком случае я подарю тебе возможность спасти твою мать.

Барри замирает, ему кажется, что в глазах столько слёз, что ничего, кроме мутного образа перед собой, не видно. Барри смаргивает и смотрит на Тоуна, не предполагая даже, врёт тот или нет.

Барри больше ни в чем, кроме доктора Уэллса, не уверен.


End file.
